Helping Hand
by MakorraFangirl123
Summary: Asami tries to help Mako during Korra's absence. Masami friendship. Makorra mentions.


_Dear Korra,_

_I'm hoping you're doing well in the southern water tribe. I figured I'd actually catch you up on what's going on around here. Not plans for us, but how we actually are doing. _

"How come she hasn't come back yet? It's been a month.", Bolin said as he munched on his lunch. Asami had invited them out during Mako's break.

"You can't rush a recovery Bo. I'm sure she'll be back soon.", Mako said reassuringly.

"We said that a month ago. I need to know what she thinks about me cutting my hair!", Bolin whined.

"Let me tell you what she'll say. NO.", Asami said as she looked him square in the eye.

_Bolin and Opal have officially gotten together. They seem pretty happy, for now at least. He's left to work with Kuvira. I'm pretty sure you've heard about her. _

_Anyways, my company may be stronger than ever, but I'm always weaker. And more tired. And it's not just work. It's…_

"Mako? You in here?", Asami asked, opening the door to her guest room.

"Go away.", Mako muffled into a pillow.

'You're in my penthouse Mako. My rules.", she said as she walked over to his figure on the bed. "How'd you get in here?"

"You left your key under the mat.", he muffled again.

"Ok. Why are you here? You have a perfectly comfortable apartment of your own.", she said.

She was greeted with silence.

"Mako. Why did you break into my apartment in the middle of the night?", she asked more sternly.

"I wanted a drink, and I was out of boos at my place.", he muffled again.

"Why did you need a drink?", she asked.

"Beifong said Korra's not coming back for another three months. Katara's doing some special therapy with her."

Asami shook her head out of frustration, and disappointment.

"Mako, get up. Shower, take some aspirin, and I'll get a remedy."

_He only got worse by the day. And one day, he didn't even show up to work. _

"Where is he?", she asked in a stern voice.

"Oh good. Can you take care of him?", the older airbender asked.

"I'll set him straight. He won't be trouble to you any more, I guarantee it.", she said walking away from the older man.

She went down the hall to his old room and knocked on the door. No answer. She knocked again. She heard a groan. Instead of knocking, she slid the door open. Mako was sitting on a bed, his back against the wall, and a half empty bottle of vodka was in his lap. He turned to her, and his expression became frightened.

"Uh..hey. What's-", he started to ask.

She shut the door behind her, quickly strolled over in front of him, and stared him straight in the eye.

"Don't even bother asking what's up with me. What's up with you, and drinking your ass off?", she asked with anger seeping through.

He didn't speak for a moment. And then he turned away from her, and back to the bottle. But she stole it from his grip, and put it on a table.

"Hey! I was-"

"Answer all my questions and you might get it back. Now why are you doing this?", she asked again.

He scrunched his brow at her, and narrowed his eyes.

"She has written back to me once. She hasn't even bothered to write any of us. And maybe sometimes I like to forget that! Sometimes I like to forget how I screwed things up for us! Sometimes I like to forget that if we were still together, I could have gone with her, and helped her through this. Hell, I could have prevented this from happening! And now she's leaving us all alone, and she can't even bother to write us back!", he yelled.

Asami could only widen her eyes for a moment. And then, her hand began to burn after she slapped Mako's cheek.

"I get it! You miss her! I miss her! Bolin misses her! We all miss her! We all wanna hear how she's doing! We all want her to write us back! We all want her to come home, safe and sound, like the whole red lotus thing never happened!", she yelled back at him.

Their gaze only locked as she scolded him.

"The red lotus incident is not your fault! Korra getting poisoned, and needing healing is not your fault! But I'll tell you what is your fault, this whole drinking to forget Korra!"

"You're not gonna forget about someone you love and care about Mako! It's that simple! I know you want what's best for Korra, and right now that's healing in the south pole! But look at yourself Mako! I know you want Korra back, but this isn't going to help!"

Silence met the air. She was right, and he knew it. Mako finally accepted that mentally, and tears started to flood his eyes. Asami kneeled on the bed, and wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm sorry.", he rasped through tears. "I've been such an ass for the last six months."

"I know. But you know that if Korra were here, she'd hate to see you like this. She'd want you to stop punishing yourself for something that isn't even your fault.", she said in a calming tone.

"I just want her home.", he rasped. "I just want her home and not broken anymore. I want her to smile."

Asami sighed before she spoke.

"She will smile. Cause everything will be ok. Including you.", she assured him.

"Thanks Asami. I owe you.", he said.

"You're welcome."

_But I pushed him through it. I really hope you get better soon. And I hope you like Mako's new hair cut when you get back._

_-Asami_


End file.
